


For The Love Of Cookies

by BrokenShadow



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann shares her cookies with the woman she has a crush on. Leslie loves them and can't get enough so takes drastic measures to get the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NattyWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyWright/gifts).



Leslie Knope let out a sad sigh as she picked at the remaining remnants of her lunch.

"Hate, salad," she sighed again slowly while poking at the crisp edges of lettuce with unenergetic prods of a plastic fork.

Ann looked up at her lunch mate across the picnic table with a look of concern. She hated seeing the usually perky blonde distraught this time everyday around lunch break.

Leslie's eyes glazed over as she continued her staring contest with the crisp green abomination; her lower lip peeking out, forming an adorable pouty face.

Ann fumbled around her brown paper bag to see what else she had packed herself for the midday meal. A smile spread to her lips as nimble fingers closed around a small saran wrapped pile of cookies.

"Would you like to try some of my homemade chocolate chip cookies?" Ann asked in hopes of cheering the blonde up. "I made them myself." Ann winked as she said it and could feel her cheeks flush with warmth. _Did I really just wink at Leslie Knope!?_

"Ooooh, yes please!" Leslie replied excitedly. Eyes immediately blazing back to life again with renewed verve.

Carefully, Ann unwrapped the soft, delicate baked goods and handed one to her friend.

Leslie closed her eyes as she took the first bite. "Mmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmm. Oh, mmmmmm! Oh, my beautiful, beautiful Ann Perkins," Leslie said between mouthfuls of cookie. "Oh, my sweet, sweet, beautiful, kind, amazing, thoughtful Ann."

Leslie held her hand out for another and Ann was all too happy to oblige. She tried a cookie of her own and was impressed with its soft, gooey goodness; the chocolate chips melted away divinely on her hot tongue. They were indeed delectable.

She looked back to Leslie who munched away happily, eyes still closed and shoulders swaying as she "mmmm'd" and "ohhhh'd" at the deliciousness. After the blonde finished chewing, she held out her hand expectantly for another.

"No way, I only had one! The last cookie is mine," Ann laughed.

Leslie's eyes widened at the rejection. "My cookie!"

"No," Ann said smugly, standing her ground and ready to take on the passionate influence that was Leslie Knope.

Leslie pushed aside the remainder of lunch items in front of her and laced her fingers together in a professional manner. It was her most political pose when she was about to lecture someone.

"Ann," Leslie began, looking the brunette straight in the eye. "Beautiful, lovely Ann. It is important that we set a unifying example of citizenship for the people of Pawnee so that this amazing town can grow and learn to coexist in peace and harmony with one another. We _must_ do that by sharing. Now, we both know that cookie is for me. Please hand it over."

Ann narrowed her eyes at Leslie, silently accepting the challenge the blonde's ocean blues held with an evil smirk. Picking up the last cookie, Ann's gaze flickered mischievously between the blonde and the pastry. Slowly, she brought it close to parted lips and slipped out her tongue.

Leslie's mouth dropped in appalment. "Ann! Think about what you're doing. You _do not_ want to make an enemy out of Leslie Knope!"

Ann couldn't help the snicker that escaped; she loved it when Leslie referred to herself in the third person. She continued bringing the cookie closer…

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!"

One long, lascivious lick slowly slid across the cookie's center.

The blonde's already widened eyes had somehow grown wider. "Oh no you don't!"

Apparently unfazed by Ann's germs, Leslie leaned over the table and snatched the cookie right from the nurse's grasp.

"My cookie!" Leslie shouted as she jumped from the bench and raced away.

"Heeeeey!" Ann quickly sprang from her seat in pursuit of her gorgeous friend; chocolate orbs only falling and landing to her friend's ass six times or so.

"Leslie Knope! Drop that cookie!" Ann called out as she chased Leslie to the front of town hall and raced across the lawn.

She caught up with the fleeing woman and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the park director's soft waist and squeezed with all the strength she could muster, bringing them both to a tumble on the ground.

They struggled playfully, both girls laughing and grabbing at each other all the while. Finally, Ann maneuvered herself atop Leslie, straddling and pinning the blonde to her back. She gripped Leslie by the wrists and raised them above her head, holding them in place as well.

Both women were breathless and panted hard. Ann's eyes flickered up to the hand still holding the cookie; then back down to lock eyes once more with Leslie's beautiful blues.

Those stunning cerulean's were always so warm, so kind, so inviting. She couldn't help but think how lovely Leslie looked beneath her. Golden locks sprawled across the grass, framing perfect ivory cheeks and a very euphoric looking Leslie.

Ann slowly released one of Leslie's wrists and trailed a soft hand down the length of the blonde's arm until it came to rest against a perfect jawline. She cupped a milk white cheek and gave it a gentle caress while slowly inching her face closer to Leslie's.

Ann smiled back as they continued to gaze at one another, each lost in the moment and oblivious to the world around them. Ann was mesmerized, intoxicated, and enchanted by the beauty that was Leslie Knope.

Suddenly, Ann couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned down and closed the space between them, pressing soft lips together in a passionate kiss.

Leslie responded immediately, returning the kiss with fervor, as if she wanted that moment to happen just as badly as Ann did. She felt an affectionate palm cup the back of her head and urge her impossibly closer. They only parted when air was a little more than a necessity, but Ann kept returning for more and more. Kissing Leslie was divine, this was her heaven.

"I guess I _could_ share the last cookie with you; my beautiful, sweet, stunning, _sexy_ Ann," Leslie whispered against yearning lips.


End file.
